What Happens Here Stays Here
by rikku001
Summary: What happens when you put 2 gay guys in the same plush dorm? A LOT!
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Here Stays Here**

"Okay, now where is it." Rei said as he wondered down the hall full of dorms looking for his. _'Where in the world is it._' Still wondering down the hall he ran into a young man with wild golden locks. "Excuse me could you tell me where I might find room number 666?"

"Yeah it's just down the hall sixth door on the left and which is next door to mine. Hi I'm Max Tate."

"Hello Max, I'm Rei Kon. Thank you for your help." I said as I walked down the hall towards my room. _'Finally it only took me about, oh I don't know, an hour and a half to find it.'_ I stepped in and looked at the plush dark crimson room. _'Wow'_

"Hey," came a voice from one of the adjoining bedrooms, "name is Kai Hiwatari."

"Hi Rei Kon. Is the other room mine?" he asked as I walked into the room more.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Kai said as he walked into the room.

"Okay" _'That dude is strange.'_ Rei walked into the other bedroom and just gasped. _'This_ _room is so cool.'_ He walked into a room that was all shades of red and crimson. '_Wow'_

"Hey...uh...person. What's your name again?" asked Kai as he leaned on the door frame.

"It's Rei. Why?"

"Can you cook?"_ 'Why does he want to know if I can cook?'_

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. You are in charge of cooking. Oh, and just to let you know this dorm" moving his arms to indicate what he meant, "is the biggest and most plush. It also is the only one that has a full kitchen. So don't screw it up. Last thing, how in the world did you get in to this dorm anyways?" Kai announced _'This dude is really,__**really**__ long winded'_

"Uh my dad died and left me with about a billion dollars. So I thought why not go to a really good school. Wait how did you get in this dorm?" asked Rei.

"My grandfather had it built just for me and any other person that has money. Now I have to go and I suggest that you have dinner ready at around 6pm." _'Captain control-freak and what is it with him and the number 6. Really who can be that obsessed with one thing?'_

"I'll be back in about an hour. Also here is your key," said Kai as he laid a key on the bedside table.

"Is there anything you want me to do while your gone, your Highness?" _'Let us see how he reacts to that.' _Kai turned and faced the Chinese teen.

"What did you say" Kai demanded through clenched teeth _'Shit, I pissed him off. This can't be good'_

"Nothing." Rei turned and continued to unpack.

"What did you say?" said Kai as he waked over to the other teen and grabbed his arm.

"Calm down. Ghees it was just a joke." Rei remarked as he turned and faced Kai, but his breath caught when he noticed exactly how close they were. _'This is not good_.' "Could you possibility let go of my arm?"

"Not until you tell me what you said." Kai said as his grip tightened on the younger teen's arm.

"Fine, fine. I said 'Is there anything you want me to do while your gone, your Highness?' Okay are you happy now," answered Rei as Kai tightened his grip

"Never, speak to me in such a way again or I could tell everybody in this block you little secret," said Kai with a smirk of triumph.

"What secret?" replied Rei as he bit his bottom lip. _'God he can't know that I'm gay, can he?'_

"You know the secret that I'm talking about. You being gay." Kai said as he watched Rei's eyes widen to the size saucers.

"But-but how did you know?" stuttered Rei as he looked at the floor shamefully.

"First of all your inner monologue doesn't work and with me being gay it is easy for me to tell when someone else is gay," replied Kai as he released Rei's arm and started to walk out of the room.

_'Oh my God. Help me.' _ Hearing the door close Rei collapsed to a heap on the floor. _'How did he know even with my inner monologue working he shouldn't have been able to tell. Unless he has gaydar and that is just scary.' _ Standing back up, he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Not hearing a person walk up behind him, Rei jumped as hands were placed on his hips. Turning his head slightly to the side, Rei saw red hair. _'I haven't met anyone with red hair yet, have I?'_ "Who are you?" asked Rei asked trying to escape the hands that were slowly moving.

"Just a friend of Kai's. Now tell me who are you?" the red hair person asked.

"Ok but could you let go. This isn't the nicest position to be in," Rei said trying to get out of the red head's arms

"I don't really think that Kai would care and plus it's not like he owns you," he said.

"No, I don't own him, not yet Tala," said Kai as he walked back into the room.

"You are such a poor sport you know that Kai?" Tala said as he released Rei.

"You say that all the time and you never do a thing about it," replied Kai as he turned to walk towards the door that led to the main hall. "Oh and remember Rei dinner is at six."

"One question before you leave Kai. What do you mean that you don't own me yet?" asked Rei.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kai answered as he walked out the door.

Rei just stood there stunned staring at the door. _'What did he mean?' _ Turning he walked back towards the kitchen to get his glass of water. The clock struck five o'clock; glancing at it Rei decided that it was best to start on making dinner since the almighty ruler came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finishing the last touches on dinner, Rei saw the clock read five till six. He placed the plates that he had set leaving the leftovers in the pan just in case that they had more people over or if his highness wanted more. Just as Rei set the chopsticks next on the table, the door close and Kai appeared in the kitchen door. 

"What did you make for dinner?" he said as he walked in the room.

"Oh it's just nikujaga," Rei replied as he turned to face Kai.

"And what is nikujaga?" asked Kai as he sat at the head of the table.

"Oh, it is just meat and potatoes." 

"Why couldn't you just say that you made meat and potatoes?" he replied as he poked the mixture with his chopsticks.

"Because of the way that you cook it makes it Japanese and that is why I didn't refer to it with its American name," Rei answered as he sat down across from Kai and started to eat his dinner. Kai just sat there perplexed at what Rei had said. "Could you explain to me who Tala is?" came Rei's quite voice.

"Oh, Tala is just a friend of mine nothing to worry about," said Kai hiding who Tala really was. 

"Oh, thank you," he replied before he stood from the table empty plate in hand and walked towards the sink. Rei stood there looking at the dishes and grabbed the sponge and started to wash them. Finishing what was on his plate, Kai walked over and sat it next to the sink and then walked out of the room. Rei finished the dishes before he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of diet water. He glanced around the room for any dishes that he might have missed. Seeing none, he walked towards his room only glancing towards Kai's before he walked into his room and shut the door. 

Rei started to walk towards his bed when he spotted something moving in his closet. He set the diet water on the night stand then walked towards his closet; footsteps muffled by the plush carpet. Rei stood in the doorway as he watched a figure try to hide. As Rei approached the figure they turned and tried to run out of the closet only to run into Rei and fall on the floor. "Who are you?" Rei demanded as he stood over the figure.

"What does it matter to you?" they said.

"Well you are in my room and you don't belong here," he said.

"So that doesn't mean you need to know who I am," the person commented. 

"I believe that I have more of a reason than you do," said Rei for the first time noticing the boys green hair. "Now why don't you get up and we'll sort this out?" 

"Fine," the boy answered as he stood up. Looking at the boy, Rei also noticed his short stature.

"Ok, now who are you?" he asked as he started to walk out of the closet. 

"Like I said before: what does it matter to you?" the green-haired boy asked. Then there was a knock on Rei's bedroom door.

"Yes?" replied Rei to the knock on his door. 

"What is going on? I can here you in my room," Kai said as he opened the door.

"Well Kai since you are wondering also, I believe that it is time for this midget to explain," Rei said as he pulled the other boy in front of him.

"Well who are you?" said Kai as he walked towards the boy.

"Like I said to him: what does it matter to you?" he replied

"Well let me see. I don't know maybe because this isn't your dorm or the fact that you have broke into my dorm and you will tell me who you are," Kai replied as he grabbed the front of the boy's shirt.

"I only came here to find out who he is," the boy said nodding in Rei's direction.

"What does it matter to you who he is?" asked Kai as he started to let go of the boys shirt. 

"Nobody really knows who he is or why he his here," he answered as he tried to pull his shirt out of Kai's grip.

"You give me some information and I will give you some information, deal?" Kai said as he completely released his grip on the boy's shirt. 

"Deal, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Kai as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kevin Guo. Who is he?" Kevin said nodding at Rei.

"Rei Kon and why do you need to know?" Rei asked tired of them talking about him with him present. 

"I was sent here to find out who you were by a girl that lives down the hall," replied Kevin.

"Oh and who is this mystery girl?" Kai asked as he knew everybody who lived in this hall.

"Just a girl," was all Kevin would say.

"If you won't answer the question with a name then that is all the information that you get. And now you will have to leave," Kai said as he grabbed Kevin's shirt again and dragged him out of the dorm. Rei just stood there dumbfounded. '_What just happened and who wants to know who I am?' _ "Rei you do remember that your inner monolog doesn't work?"

"Yes and thank you," replied Rei as he walked towards the front door of their dorm. "Ok, so who do you think wants to know who I am?" 

"There are only two girls that live on this floor. Emily and Mariah, and as far as I know Emily is going out with some computer geek that lives across the hall from her. But I don't know about Mariah," Kai said as he shut the door and walked over to one of the plush couches. "If I was you I wouldn't leave this room unless I was just going to classes. And the only reason that I suggest that you do this because I've seen what Mariah will do when she is obsessed with someone and it isn't pretty." 

"So I have the best chance if I just hid in our dorm all day and don't leave unless I have a class?" Rei asked as he sat at the couch across from Kai. 

"That would be your best bet," answered Kai as he stood and walked towards his bedroom. Rei just sat dumfounded on the couch not really knowing what to do about this girl that wants to know who he is. '_It isn't like anybody really cares who I am, well maybe Kai does but you can't tell with him. I just don't understand why they would send someone to find out who I am. And why would they have them hide in my closet--' _Rei's train of thought was broken when he heard Kai yelling at someone in Russian. Standing and walking across the room, he could see that Kai was pacing back and forth across the length of his room. Noticing the cell phone in his hand, Rei figured that it might be Tala or one of his other friends. 

"я ненавидеть вы," Kai said before he looked towards his door and say Rei looking in. He walked towards the door and slammed it shut before Rei could here anymore. Lowering his voice Kai walked to a wall on the outside of the dorm, "I don't know why you insist that I go after Rei. You know that it wouldn't last very long and you also know that things will go haywire because we are living in the same dorm." 

"Oh you know that you want Rei. I can tell and you don't even have to be around me for me to tell," came Tala voice from the receiver.

"But you know that I can't date anyone unless my grandfather approves of it," Kai said as he sat on the window sill.

"What your grandfather doesn't know can't kill him. And I never said anything about dating him," Tala remarked before he hung up.

Rei was sitting on the edge of his bed debating on if he should take the medication that his doctor gave him before he left for this school. _I don't want to have to take these just to suppress some genes because my mother and father want to hide what I really am. It isn't like they aren't neko-jins either, it is just that they don't show it a physically as I do. _ Rei thought to himself before he threw the bottle of pills towards one of the random corners in his room. 

He didn't want to hide who he really was but what his parents wanted was him to look like a normal human and not someone who they liked to call a "freak". He wasn't a freak; he was unique just as he thought everybody else was. Not only did his parents think that he was a freak, they called him a freak when they talked to him. It wasn't until his father died that his mother decided that she didn't want him around because he looked to much like his father. So she gave him half of the life-insurance and kicked him out on the streets so he had to figure things out for his self. But when he went to school one day they had an application for this special boarding school just on the other side of the country. Rei didn't know if it was worth filling out the application but he took the chance and filled it out. Not more than a day later, the school called back saying that they are accepting Rei as a student and they are giving him a full scholarship. SO now he had a place to live and still he is still able to go to school. 

4

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that to those who did review, I ment to update sooner. So enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think when your finished. I don't own beyblade but i can still wish

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know why Tala insists that I even try and go after Rei. He knows what my grandfather would do if he found out that I was gay and dating my room mate. Really is he that crazy?_ Kai thoughts were interrupted when he heard something fall. Not knowing what it was, Kai rushed out of his bedroom and to the living room where he found Rei on the floor. "Rei what happened?" Kai said as he knelt down next to him. "Rei?" He didn't respond. Kai did the only thing he could think of, he pick Rei up and carried him out of the dorm and down the hall and out to the street. He turned and walked in the direction of the nearest hospital, which was about a mile and a half away.

Kai just kept walking not knowing what he was really doing but he seemed to think that it was the best idea to just continue going. Once he was in sight of the hospital. Kai almost fell to his knees but he remembered that if he did it might hurt Rei. Walking in Kai went straight to the front desk. The woman behind the desk didn't even have to ask any questions and called one of the doctors and told him to come. Kai just turned around and sat in one of the chairs with Rei in his lap; when one of the nurses came over to get Rei, but Kai wouldn't let go. "Sir you have to let go so we see what it wrong with him," a nurse said as she gently removed Kai's hands and took Rei. Sitting there Kai watched as they put Rei on a stretcher and wheeled him away. Not knowing what to do Kai just sat in the waiting room head in his hands. He sat there until a nurse walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but could you please come with me."

Kai followed her down a hall full of doors. When she stopped Kai nearly ran into her because he was walking watching the floor rather than where he was going. "Sir your friend is in here. The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said as she opened the door and walked away from Kai and down another hallway. Kai slowly walked into the room not knowing what Rei was going to look like. _Rei what happened to you. _He thought as he saw the heart monitor and the IV. Grabbing the only chair in the room, he pulled it up next to the bed. Kai reached up and grabbed the pale hand that was peeking out from under the covers. _Was it me who cause you to be like this or did you do something to try and get my attention… …? _

"Excuse me, are you the one who brought this boy in?" a voice asked breaking Kai from his thoughts.

"Yes," he said his voice cracking.

"Well this boy has been neglecting to take his medication, but you got him here just in time other wise he wouldn't live. Here is bottle of his medication; you need to make sure that he takes one pill a day. Can you do that?" a man in a white coat said as he placed the bottle of pills in Kai's hands.

"Yes," was all Kai said before he placed the bottle in the pocket of his pants. Kai sat in the chair and watched as the doctor walked out of the room before he turned back to Rei. Hearing the doctor's retreating footsteps fade, he reached up and gently stroked Rei's check. "Why did you do this to yourself?" he said out loud not really expecting an answer.

"I didn't want you to know," replied Rei as he leaned into the hand stroking his check.

"You didn't have to go and not take your medication," Kai said as he moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"But my medication, it makes me someone else. And I wanted you to know the real me," answered Rei as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Don't worry about me trying to learn who the real you that all will happen in time right now you need to rest," he said as he reached out and grasped one of Rei's hands. "Why does this happen to you when you don't take your pills?"

"It is because my body is going back to the way that it normally is," replied Rei as he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean that your body is going back to normal?" Kai asked as he gently squeezed his hand.

"It's going back to its neko-jin form. In a few days my ears will be pointed, my pupils will have slits in them, and my canine teeth will become move pointed," he answered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_'So Rei is a neko-jin and he was on medication to make him look more like a human.' _Kai thought as he sat on the edge of Rei's bed and stroked the side of his face. _'The one thing that I don't get is that he is willing to risk his health so he can be who he really is.'_ He continued to stroke the side of Rei's face until he noticed that Rei was looking at him.

"Hey," Rei said as he tried to roll on to his side so he could face Kai, "how long have you been here?"

"I never really left," replied Kai as he moved off the bed to the chair next to it. "I didn't really know where to go if I left so I just stayed here."

"You just shocked me by staying didn't really think that you would," he said leaning up on his elbow so he is eye level with Kai.

"I don't know why but it seems that you and I have some things in common," Kai said as he looked away from Rei.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei as he finally found a comfortable position in his bed.

"My grandfather 'trained' me not to show any emotions or to even be how I truly am, so nobody really knows me but me. He always wanted me to be like him, his little clone, but one day when he was yelling at me I decided that that would be the last time and the next day I called up the lawyer that he had and requested that I become the legal guardian of myself. To make a long story short, my grandfather figured out what was going on and he decided that it wasn't going to happen, and he called the lawyer to have the request cancelled. Unfortunately for him the request had already been approved and I was leaving the next day. I think what bothers him more now than it ever did was that I got him arrested a month later for verbal abuse of a minor, I don't think that he ever will forgive me for that," Kai finished then he slowly turned and looked at Rei who seemed in shock about what is was just told. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, don't. I want you to stay. I don't want to be left alone here," said Rei in a panicked voice as he reached for Kai's arm. "Please?"

"I don't think that the doctors will approve of me being here longer than I have to be. Although, they never said how long you have to stay," Kai replied as he continued to walk out of the room, "I'll go and ask one of the nurses if you can be released." He continued out of the room, the only thing that Rei could hear were his retreating foot steps going towards the nurses' station. He layed there waiting for Kai to come back, but he slowly started to drift off into sleep.

He later woke when someone started to lift him from the bed. "Hey, they're releasing you," Kai whispered as he sat Rei down in a wheelchair.

"What time is it?" asked Rei as his vision started to clear.

"It's about five in the afternoon," he answered as he continued to pack the things from the room that the nurses said they would need.

"How long of a ride do we have before we get back to the dorms?" Rei asked as he turned around in the wheelchair so he was facing Kai.

"Only about ten to fifteen minutes," was all Kai said as he started to push Rei towards the door of his room and then to the main doors of the hospital. When they reached the main doors there was a black car waiting on them.

"Mr. Hiwatari, how are you today?" a man said as he opened the door for Kai and Rei.

"Fine, we just need a ride back to the dorms," Kai answered as he placed the bag of items in the car then he turned to help Rei to get into the car.

"I don't need any help, Kai," Rei said as he slowly got out of the wheelchair and walked towards the car. "See, I'm fine and I do-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he legs crumbled beneath him.

"Are you sure that you don't need any help," asked Kai as he caught Rei before he could fall and hurt himself more.

"I guess that I could use a little help," Rei admitted more to himself than to Kai.

"If you want I could carry you like I did when we left or you could walk in leaning on me?" replied Kai as he placed an arm around Rei's waist to help him stand.

"I think that I will walk but I will need to lean on you to make it without falling and hurting myself," he answered as he leaned more into Kai so he wouldn't fall, but he felt more at ease with Kai's arm around him than he had with any other person.

"Rei are you ready?" Kai said as he turned so he was standing in front of Rei.

"Yeah, sorry I must have zoned out," replied Rei as a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Don't worry I just didn't want to have to carry you again in front of the whole student body and make them wonder what we have been up to in our dorm," chuckled Kai as he started to help Rei walk towards their dorms. Rei just walked with Kai wondering what this weird feeling was. It wasn't as though he hadn't dated anyone, he did once when he lived back in China but that was at least three years ago.

"What can it be?" Rei muttered to himself hoping that Kai wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I think I know what you are talking about?" Kai said as he pulled Rei a little closer to himself.


End file.
